Mori Ougai/Route
---- On her way home, the heroine Mei was caught up in the middle of a magic show held by Charlie. It was supposed to be a standard disappearance trick… except Charlie accidentally teleported Mei back in time to the Meiji era. Turns out Mei can’t go home unless it’s in a situation similar to how she got there – that is, a fullmoon. So Mei had to wait a month before she can go back. Having snuck into Rokumeikan for some food with Charlie, she found herself in trouble when police officer Fujita Gorou confronted her on who she was and the like. From here on, she’ll be rescued by a different guy depending on the player’s choice. ---- Route: Mori Ougai picked up Mei while she was being cornered by Fujita Gorou by claiming she’s his cousin. He took her home, and asked her questions about her family, but Mei couldn’t remember anything other than her own name. She tells them about her encounters so far with the magician Charlie and how she got here. In the end, Ougai took it that Mei had amnesia. He then told her she could stay at his place as she recovers – Mei thankful she met such a kind person. To show his fiancee is great, he asked Mei to participate in this beauty contest. In her room that night, Mei thought she saw a woman and screamed, believing the woman to be a ghost. Ougai came to the room to calm her down. Since Shunsou kinda has a crush on Mei too, Ougai noticed that and started to get jealous. Meanwhile Mei is jealous because she finds out that Ougai used to have a lover from Germany named Elise. Come the day of the beauty contest. Mei was escorted by Ougai himself and after proclaiming how unfair the competition was since Mei didn't win, Ougai took Mei out of Rokumeikan into the streets. There, he said he was upset because his family may want him to marry someone else – he doesn’t want that. He wants to be with Mei. Mei was surprised, torn – she had suspected earlier, from a conversation with Shunsou that she may have been falling in love with Ougai – but by now, there are only a few days left before she could go home. Confused, she ran away, and she found herself in front of Ougai’s home. There, she met the ghost girl once more, who said ‘wait, don’t go’. Ougai caught up with her – and he felt – in the end, Mei would come back here. Mei wanted to stay with him, which made him happy. But Mei then finally confronted him about Elise. He then revealed Elise was the protagonist of his book. The spirit of the book had left the work – which was why Mei saw ‘Elise’ (the ghost). He then realised Mei was a tamayori and as he checked – the spirit returned to the work. However, Ougai confessed – the work was based on his own experience in Germany and because of it, he doesn’t want to let Mei go now. Whether or not her memory returned, he wants her to stay with him and to be his. But soon came the day Mei had to choose… 1. Going Home Alone Mei chose to go home, recalled her memory but decided she must meet the guy one last time. This time, she met Ougai. She told him she was going home, and he asked her – where is she choosing to go home to? Her face – about to cry, and her lack of answer told him all. She was leaving him. He gave her a kiss, for prayer that this would not be their last. Mei thought to herself – Sorry, and good bye. She never met Ougai again, but she returned home safely. 2. Returning home with Mori Mei realised she wasn’t sure about going home. Charlie then disappeared, and this time Ougai appeared in front of her, in the festival she was meeting Charlie at. The two of them walked together when suddenly, flashes of light appeared. Mei was back to her timeline… except Ougai was with her. Ougai became a famous writer in this era. He was no longer going home to Meiji era. One day, Mei saw him looking at the antiques in her home – saying it was nostalgic. Mei asked if Ougai wanted to go home; but to Ougai, he was happy to be with Mei in this era – his beloved fiancee. 3. Staying in the Meiji Era Mei realised she wasn’t sure about going home. Charlie then disappeared, and this time she found herself in Ougai’s home – the fullmoon gone. In this, Mei became Mori Ougai’s fiancee for real. The bonus dealt with Mei feeling she embarrasses Ougai as his wife as she was too young etc after overhearing his conversation with his friend. Ougai said that wasn’t an insult – that was a praise. Not that it matters because he values Mei very much – and he presented her with a diamond. Mei wondered if it’s okay for her to receive something so expensive, but he said this was nothing next to what he feels she’s worth to him. There, he swore his love to her once more.